


S’Hoth So Bad

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Hoth, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: A snowball fight breaks out in the middle of a mission.





	S’Hoth So Bad

Cassian loved the cold. He really did. He’d grown up on Fest, and there was absolutely nothing like the crunch beneath your feet or the pleasantly serene scene of a heavy snowfall and the almost tinkling noise the snow made as it piled up. This morning, however, he hated the cold and everything to do with it. Cassian hadn’t slept all night, and he’d been the last to get to the mess that morning, only to discover there was no more hot chocolate left. Hot chocolate, for Cassian, was a necessity on sleepless nights; he’d ended up settling on caf.

 

Cassian trudged out by himself, the last of his team to get to the meetup point: they were doing a survey to check for additional locations should the Rebels need to expand on Hoth. The wind was whipping fiercely, and even his beloved blue parka couldn’t keep the cold out today. 

 

In the distance he spotted the unmistakable frame of Kay, with Chirrut and Baze standing beside him. Crouched down were Jyn and Bodhi behind two small lumpy piles of snow. Cassian frowned when he saw that Bodhi seemed to be inspecting one of the piles of snow. Was there something inside one of the piles? Instinctively, Cassian’s hand slipped to his blaster. As he got closer and closer, Jyn looked up and nudged Bodhi, who stood up so suddenly and smiled, Cassian felt his heart skip a beat. 

 

“Look, Cassian! Jyn and I made snowmen!” Bodhi announced proudly, his arms held out to the side to display them. Cassian was mildly confused, but he couldn’t help the small tug at his lips at Bodhi’s enthusiasm. Jyn folded her arms and smirked. 

 

“Geez Andor, lighten up! It’s not like we’re taking out a fleet! We’re just walking around and surveying. The least you could do is tell us you like our snowmen.” 

 

Cassian took a deep breath to calm himself. Of course he appreciated their snowmen, but really all he wanted to do was go back to bed. Bodhi did look unfairly cute in his parka though…

 

“Rough night. Sorry for being late,” he grunted. He realized it had come out far more harsh than he’d intended. Bodhi looked like Cassian had just pummeled his sculpture and Jyn rolled her eyes. Kay stepped forward and pointed a finger at Cassian. 

 

“Due to your tardiness, we have already lost 20 minutes. Erso and Rook decided to occupy themselves to keep their core temperatures up. I, on the other hand, have done the best to maintain the mission objective, and have already surveyed the-“

 

A cold burst hit Cassian’s cheek and he realized, in sudden shock, that he’d been hit with a snowball. He turned to see Bodhi looking up, batting his eyelashes in innocence. Jyn was sniggering. Baze rolled his eyes and Chirrut was smirking. Cassian turned back to Kay and felt another snowball hit his shoulder. He turned slowly to see Bodhi prepped to hit him once more with another snowball, a smirk plastered on his lips. 

 

“Come at me, Andor!” Bodhi taunted. Cassian crouched down and scooped up some snow, the entire mission gone from his head. All he wanted now was  _ revenge. _

 

He started pelting Bodhi with snowballs and Bodhi took off running, unable to dodge Cassian’s precise aim. Somewhere along the way, Cassian had started laughing, and Bodhi was too. 

 

The epic snowball fight lasted for nearly an hour, with everyone eventually getting involved. They’d ended up forming teams, Bodhi and Cassian, versus Chirrut, Baze and Jyn, with Kay deciding to give running commentary of the score. 

 

When Kay announced that the score was tied, Bodhi leaned over and whispered in Cassian’s ear. 

 

“Do I get a special prize if we beat them?” he asked in voice laced with innuendo. 

 

Cassian blushed. He’d kept his feelings for Bodhi well-hidden, but in this moment, after having the most fun he’d allowed himself in a long time, he realized the crush was mutual. He scooped up some snow and looked at Bodhi, determined, before turning back. He proceeded to pelt each of his opponents squarely in the chest, one, two, three. 

 

Kay announced the winners officially Bodhi and Cassian, and Jyn groaned. 

 

“I’m calling bias on the judge!” 

 

Bodhi looked at Cassian and smiled. 

 

“So about that prize…”

  
  
  
  



End file.
